What the Public Doesn't Know
by BreetanyaViolet
Summary: Harry's life with his parents from birth to their death. Some quite sweet scenes, but also the Potters' death scene. Also its an explination to all those Harry-has-a-twin fics out there.
1. Default Chapter

What the Public Doesn't Know  
By Breetanya   
My friend Zenya actually came up with this idea, I told her it was a Mary-Sue, but at the time she was fic-illeterate so I decided to help her pull it away from being such a Mary-Sue.  
I just wanted to post this prologue so I could see how many people would think it was plausible explination. I wrote the prologue. It will only be a prologue unless people desprately want more, which I doubt. I wrote this quite a while ago so it didn't take away from writing TEOTD (by the way people it will be at least another day, if not week, my muse has decided to leave me)  
I don't own HP or anything.  
Please review and Flame as you wish, as I am running short on good flames and would like to restock.  
What the Public doesn't know.  
James Potter rushed into the hospital delivery room. His best friend, Sirius Black had just told him his wife was giving birth to their first child. It had taken several hours for his friend to find him. The young Auror was on the trail of some suspected Death-Eaters. Just as the trail had run cold, Sirius popped out of nowhere and told James that Lily was giving birth. James left without saying anything to his friend and was in a state of panic when he realized the delivery room he barged into was not that of his wife's.  
  
"Um, sorry, I thought you were my wife," he said to the red-faced woman breathing heavily, glaring at him.  
  
He went to the main desk and said, "Where's Lily Evans? No! I mean Lily Potter! Lily Potter which room is she in?"  
  
The nurse, who was used to young fathers' antics, suppressed a laugh and looked it up for him. "She's in room 2 4 7 31, Mr. Potter," she said calmly. (AN: *snickers* well… it's a bit more original)  
  
"How'd you know my name?" he asked incredulously.  
  
She fought really hard not to laugh at him, "I'm assuming you would be the husband of Lily Potter due to the fact you are a nervous wreck, and for a moment couldn't remember you were married to her."  
  
"Oh, yeah," he rushed off without saying goodbye.  
  
The nurse turned to one of her colleagues and said, "You know what Francis? These poor blokes keep getting stranger. He was in such shock he put on one of his wife's dresses instead of pants!"  
  
Francis nodded her agreement, but recognized him as a wizard in his wizard robes; her husband was a wizard also.  
  
James rushed into Lily's room to see two babies in her arms, and Sirius already there cooing over the little ones. "Lily! I'm so sorry I didn't make it here on time, um, why are you holding two babies?"  
  
Sirius and Lily laughed at him. Sometimes, for a guy so smart, James could be awfully slow. "Well you see little Jamesie, when a man loves a woman…" Sirius started.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," James said cutting him off. "Wait a second…" James then fainted.  
  
Lily shook her head at her husband lying on the ground. Sure it had been a shock to her, when she realized she was having twins, which was about 20 minutes ago, but at least she didn't faint. Although it would have been hard to, seeing as how all the doctors and nurses were screaming at her to push again.  
  
"Sirius," she said trying not to laugh. "Wake the big bloke up."  
  
"Do you care how I do it?" he asked.  
  
"No magic Sirius," she warned. "This is a Muggle hospital." They went to a Muggle hospital, and they lived in a Muggle house with everything Muggles have, a phone, a television, a radio, and electricity. These were all precautions so that Voldemort would have a harder time of finding them.  
  
"Darn it," he said snapping his fingers. "Well I guess I'll have to do it the Muggle way then." He dumped the ice water, which was on Lily's counter, onto her husband's unconscious head.  
  
He woke up sputtering. "Yes dear," Lily called down to the floor. "We have twins."  
  
James closed his eyes again; Sirius kicked him with his shoe. "Come on mate, just because you go to sleep doesn't change the fact."  
  
James got off the floor. "When did you find out?" he asked Lily.  
  
She grinned, "When I was pushing Jamie out. Meet your first born, Harry James Potter," she indicated to the sleeping baby in her left arm. "And your second born, Jamie Rose Potter," this time she indicated to the sleeping baby in her right arm.  
  
She handed up her son and daughter to their father. Just then Dumbledore walked through the door wearing Muggle clothing, a site that surprised all of the adults, including Sirius.  
  
Lily was the first to recover and said, "Hello Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Lily, how many times must I tell you? You are not my student any longer. Why do you insist on calling me Professor?" Dumbledore grinned.  
  
"Old habits die hard I guess, Professor," she replied.  
  
"So I see you have gotten a bit of a surprise today," Dumbledore commented looking at the Potter twins.  
  
Sirius grinned, "James and I had to have a bit of a talk to explain some things."  
  
James jumped in, "Yeah, Sirius wanted to know how babies were made."  
  
Dumbledore, James and Lily laughed while Sirius swore to kill James once he had the babies out of his arms. "Well then I guess I'll just have to keep them with me at all times," James replied hugging the children close.  
  
"Did you know, that this is the second set of twins that will be going to Hogwarts born this year?" Dumbledore commented, artfully TRYING to avoid a fistfight. "There must be something in the water."  
  
Lily laughed, "Well it would have to be that wouldn't it?" James and Sirius were still glaring at each other menacingly. "But it doesn't look like it has any effect on those two. James, if you must fight, then at least give the twins to me first."  
  
"Well that was one thing I never could accomplish, avoid a fist fight between those two," Dumbledore commented after he was holding Harry and Lily was holding Jamie watching the two friends rolling around on the floor trying to give the other a bloody nose.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing that we're in a hospital," Lily sighed.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two rolling on the ground stopped, "Now I want to make sure that you are not going to tell anyone about the twins."  
  
"Of course, we want them to be safe, I'm only telling Remus and Peter about my children," James replied.  
  
Dumbledore looked apprehensive. "That's good," he said.  
  
The two on the ground started to roll around again, apparently not going to stop until one of them pleaded for mercy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sirius, are you sure you will be okay with the twins?" Lily asked for the twentieth time.  
  
"Yes!" Sirius said for the twentieth time. "You gave me all the emergency numbers, showed me where the diapers are, showed me where the bathroom is, and gave instructions to Harry and Jamie about how not to listen to me, twenty times. I think you have covered all of the safe bases."  
  
"Come on honey," James said putting his arms around his wife. "We'll be late."  
  
"But I don't want to leave them by themselves," Lily said tearfully.  
  
"Lily, you guys haven't been alone for nine months," Sirius said. "You deserve a night off. Besides, they won't be alone. I'll be with them!"  
  
Lily turned to James, "I'm staying home. I'm not letting that lunatic alone with my children!"  
  
Sirius looked crestfallen. James laughed and said, "Don't worry honey, I'm sure Harry and Jamie will take good care of that lunatic."  
  
"HEY!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
For some reason Lily felt reassured at those words. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides we'll just Apparate right home at the first sign of trouble. Bye Sirius, be good for the twins."  
  
James laughed as he waved goodbye to his best friend. Lily and James Apparated to the wizard version of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Sirius walked into the nursery where Jamie was prompt at pointing and saying "U-a-ic!"  
  
Harry joined his sister in pointing and saying "U-a-ic!"  
  
Sirius pretended to cry, "You guys are so mean!"  
  
Harry and Jamie crawled over to him and sat on a foot each then said "Owy." Followed promptly by "IDE!"  
  
Sirius started to walk around the house with them on his feet. "Man," he pretended to pant. "You guys are harder to get off than a Devil's Snare."  
  
Harry and Jamie giggled at Sirius acting, as usual, like a goof ball. "Repeat after me," Sirius announced coming up with what he thought was a brilliant plan. "Potter."  
  
"O-er" the twins repeated. They were very intelligent and Sirius was all ways trying to play this game with them, but Lily all ways came in before Sirius could teach them any spells that would end up in a um, lets say, a unique position.  
  
"Potter," he said again, continuing to give them a ride on his feet.  
  
"Po-er!" chorused the twins.  
  
"Potter!" he exclaimed starting up the steps.  
  
"Otter!" the twins replied  
  
This continued for a half an hour until he was satisfied. "Okay, who wants a ride on Uncle Snuffles now?" he asked.  
  
"Ay! O ans a ide o cle ufles ow!" the twins repeated.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said laughing. "Stop copying me!"  
  
"Ay! Op opy ee!" the twins repeated laughing.  
  
Sirius took the twins off of his ankles and turned into a big dog. Jamie and Harry squealed and rushed up to pet him. Sirius laid on his stomach and allowed Harry and Jamie to climb onto his back. "Ossie ide!" they squealed.  
  
'Horsy ride!' Sirius thought indigently. 'I'm going to have to have a talk with Prongs!'  
  
Harry grabbed Sirius's ears and steered him to the playroom where the twins got off and went to separate corners of the room that were filled with toys. What Sirius saw next surprised him. Jamie got out James's old wand, and Harry got out Lily's old wand. Sirius changed back to human and said to the twins, "You sly puppies!"  
  
They giggled and started to use the wands as swords, and played sword fight. Sirius, as foolhardy as he might be, immediately saw the danger this proposed. "Okay, I'll take those. Those are not to play with," he plucked the wands out of their hands.  
  
The twins started to cry. Each trying to be louder than the other it seemed. Sirius tried to make funny faces at the twins. They screamed louder. He took out his wand and preformed a first year spell on their stuffed animals, "Windgardium Leviosa!" then he directed the animals in a dance with his wand.  
  
The twins continued to scream. He let the animals drop, then dropped onto the ground himself and was struck with another 'Brilliant idea'. He started to compete with Harry and Jamie for the world's healthiest pair of lungs award. Jamie and Harry stopped crying and watched Sirius 'cry'. They crawled over to his knees, and put their heads on his lap.  
  
Sirius stopped pretending to cry and felt an "Awwwe," reaction coming on. 'These are truly Lily's children,' he thought a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Okay kids," Sirius announced. "Time for another game. We are going to see who can lay down and stay the quietest for the longest."  
  
Little did Sirius know, or their parents for that matter, Jamie and Harry could communicate between their minds. All twins could, but Muggle ones to a lesser extent. Of course it wouldn't be the coherent sentences written down, but allowances must be made for mind-to-mind communication, as it is all different.  
  
Jamie giggled and thought, 'Daddy didn't tell him we're smarter than we look.'  
  
Harry giggled too, 'Lets play. We might be able to flush his wallet down the potty if he falls asleep.' (AN Hey, if I were 9 months old and had a chance to catch my babysitter sleeping I'd flush his wallet down the toilet!)  
  
Jamie giggled some more, 'And we can get our swords back and play more 3 Musketeers. I wonder if mummy knew what she was doing when she made that our bed time book?'  
  
The twins lay down and pretended to sleep. They kept each other awake by telling really bad jokes in their minds such as:  
  
Jamie- How many wizards does it take to screw in a light bulb?  
  
Harry- Do they know what a light bulb is?  
  
Jamie- Um, I don't know. But the answer is an entire Muggle studies class, one to do it, and the rest to marvel at how Muggles have learned to live without magic.  
  
Harry- Where did you hear THAT one?  
  
Jamie- Mummy was telling it to Uncle Sirius one day.  
  
Harry- You mean Uncle Padfoot.  
  
Jamie- Uncle Sirius!  
  
Harry- UNCLE PADFOOT!  
  
Finally they came to the conclusion of calling him Uncle Snuffles. 'Is Uncle Snuffles asleep yet?' Jamie asked.  
  
Harry turned around, poked Sirius in the ribs and thought 'Yup, I'll get his wallet, you get the swords.'  
  
'But I want to flush the wallet down the Potty!' Jamie whined/thought.  
  
'But it was my idea!' Harry returned, taking Sirius's wallet.  
  
Jamie stole the wallet from Harry's hands and started to crawl away as fast as she could. Harry followed after her.  
  
'You'll miss it!' she called after her brother crawling very quickly into the bathroom.   
  
'But I want to flush it down the Potty!' Harry cried after her crawling at her heels.  
  
Jamie put the wallet into the toilet and stood up, Harry was right behind her. 'We'll do it together!' Jamie pronounced putting a small chubby hand on the knob.  
  
'Okay,' Harry replied putting his hand on top of hers. 'On the count of three.'  
  
'One, two," Jamie counted.  
  
'THREE!' they both thought together joyfully pushing down. They watched the brown wallet go around, and around and around and finally down the hole.  
  
Suddenly Jamie spotted something underneath the sink. It was in a shiny tube. She went over and discovered it was the crayon that her mother used to color herself. 'Look Harry!' Jamie cried. 'Let's color Uncle Snuffle's face!'  
  
Harry, who was bored at unrolling toilet paper said, 'Okay, just be careful or he'll wake up.'  
  
They crawled back to Sirius while having a very deep discussion, 'Why is Moldie-Voldie after us?' Harry asked.  
  
'His name is Voldemort, but Moldie-Voldie definitely sounds better,' Jamie replied. 'I don't know. I just know he scares mummy and daddy.'  
  
'I wonder what he'd do if he knew we were calling him Moldie-Voldie," Harry commented.  
  
They then reached a snoring Sirius. Their discussion was over on that subject and went to how to beautify their Uncle Snuffles. Suddenly they heard a popping sound. They crawled into the kitchen where their mother and father stood kissing.  
  
"EWE!" the twins shouted with glee, something Sirius taught them to do.  
  
Lily looked down on her precious children and saw that they were all right, even if their hands were a bit stained from lipstick. A sense of foreboding mirth came over her. "Where did you guys tie up Sirius?" she asked.  
  
The twins grinned and crawled back to their playroom, where Sirius still slept. James woke up his friend with a mighty burst of laughter. He opened his eyes to see Lily and James and said, "I've must have dozed off. What are you guys laughing at?"  
  
For now Lily and the twins had joined in the laughter. Sirius's face was full of bright red squiggles. Lily took out a pocket mirror and gave it to Sirius while she was shaking with laughter. Sirius actually screamed at his own appearance. Then he looked suspiciously at the twins who were rolling on the ground with their father in laughter. "Were you two just pretending to be asleep?"  
  
The twins grinned at him. He patted his pocket, looking for his wallet, and then his other one and then he said, "Where'd you put my wallet?"  
  
The Potters cracked up again. "Potter go Potty!" chorused the twins; using the words Sirius taught them in a perfect ironic situation.  
  
"Oh, no, you didn't flush it down the toilet!" Sirius moaned.  
  
The twins only grinned. "These are definitely your children Prongs," Sirius started to laugh with the rest.  
  
When they finally calmed down, and James had summoned Sirius's soaking wet wallet back from the murky debts of the piping, Lily hummed the twins to sleep.  
  
"Wormtail is getting really freaked out by the whole Voldemort after us thing," James was telling Sirius at the kitchen table when Lily walked in. "He only ever asks about Harry and dashes off anymore. It's as if he's afraid we'll be attacked when we're with him. He never even asks about Jamie."  
  
"I'm not even sure if he knows about Jamie," Lily replied. "I've only ever got to tell him that at 3:05am Harry was born and then he disappeared right away. I never even got to tell him that Harry has a twin sister."  
  
"Yes, well, Wormtail always has been scared of his own shadow," Sirius said causally drinking his coffee. His face was stained pink from the lipstick, and Lily informed him that it wouldn't come off for at least 9 hours. "I'm never letting myself go to sleep with the twins around again," he commented bitterly. "I swear, when they go to Hogwarts, we'll have a run for the most trouble making pair in the history of the school!"  
  
"That's for sure, of course, Jamie probably won't get caught," James grinned. "Lily never did."  
  
"Yes well, you guys did name me Professor Owl. Smart, silent, and deadly," Lily smirked into her coffee.  
  
"Remind me Prongs, why did WE all ways get caught?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It is because you boys were messy, and didn't cover your tracks," Lily put in.  
  
"Yes, well you guys aren't entirely immune to the twins pranks either," Sirius grinned. "Did you guys ever wonder what happened to your old wands?"  
  
"We threw them out, they were starting to fall apart, not so much that they were unusable, just that we kept getting splinters. Why?" James asked.  
  
Sirius pulled out their wands, "The twins have been dumpster diving. They were playing swordfight with these."  
  
Lily and James looked at the wands in disbelief. Then at each other, and at the exact same time said, "They're YOUR children!"  
  
Sirius was laughing madly. James said, "I TOLD you not to read them the 3 Musketeers!"  
  
"Well I wanted them to be intelligent!" Lily pronounced.  
  
"THEY ARE NINE MONTHS OLD!" James commented.  
  
"Its never too early to teach them the classics!" Lily insisted.  
  
"Then I'm teaching them how to fly in the morning!" James replied.  
  
"They are only nine months old!" Lily pointed out.  
  
"And they are old enough to use the toy broomsticks I got them for Christmas!" James decided. "I'm teaching them in the morning."  
  
"But…" Lily started.  
  
"Forget it Professor Owl," Sirius said. "You'll never win this one."  
  
"Oh be quiet Padfoot," Lily grumbled.  
  
It was the next morning and Sirius and Remus had shown up to watch James give the twins flying lessons. Peter apparently was too scared to come over. The twins were standing next to the toy broomsticks in their diapers and Quidditch t-shirts. Lily was taking a load of pictures.  
  
'What's going on?' Harry asked Jamie.  
  
'Beats me, I think mummy got a new toy and wants to play with it,' Jamie replied. It was a new camera.  
  
James turned his attention to the twins. "Okay, now to get the broomstick so you can get on it say 'Up' go on," he encouraged them.  
  
The twins, who missed the point, took up the brooms and started to play sword fight with them. "OYE! Professor Owl! I think you've created two monsters!" Sirius said laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up Padfoot. You too Moony!" she replied with a glare that reminded them of Professor McGolangal so much it scared them into stopping.  
  
"No, those are not swords," James said putting the broomsticks back on the ground. "Now if you say 'Up' the broomstick will come to you and you'll get a ride. And the first one who does it, gets to go on a ride with me!"  
  
To go on a ride with there father was a real treat. He could do all sort of neat tricks in the air. "UP!" the twins cried together, mastering the easy word with one try. The broomsticks both went up at the same time and they got on and started to zoom around the backyard, there toes barely touching the grass. They got off, and immediately went to their father and demanded, "UP!"  
  
Lily, Sirius, and Remus all started to laugh like crazy. "Prongs, I don't think you needed to teach them how to fly. I think they all ready knew from watching you! And Professor Owl, you have your intelligent twins!" Remus crowed.  
  
"SHUT UP MOONY!" both of the adult Potters yelled.  
  
"Okay, both of you can go on, hold on tight," James said putting on a strap that aloud the twins to be carried at the same time. And the twins had the time of their lives.  
"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry and Jamie, happy birthday to you," Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore sang to Harry and Jamie, who each had a cake with a candle on it. Peter was sick apparently and couldn't make it.  
  
"Well, I must be off, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but there are some things I must attend to," Dumbledore said. "Here are their presents." He handed two packages to Lily. "Take care." He apparated away.  
  
"Well, I had best be on my way too," Remus said darkly. "I don't want to be here too late. It's a full moon tonight. Their presents are on the couch. I wish I could stay longer, but if I'm going to make it on time I'd better go now."  
  
"We understand Moony," James said.  
  
He too apparated away. "I'm sorry, I really wish I could stay, but I have patrolling to do tonight," Sirius said.   
  
"Completely understandable Padfoot," Lily said. "The only reason we aren't out there anymore is because they consider us at too much of a risk."  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow," Sirius said, and then he left.  
  
"Okay, here are Dumbledore's gifts," Lily said giving the gifts to Harry and Jamie.  
  
They each ripped off the wrapping to find a box of chocolate frogs each. The gifts from Remus were a pair of swords that didn't hurt anyone. The twins squealed in delight at that sight. Lily truly had created monsters. Sirius left them with Dungbombs. Lily hid those. From her husband as well as her children. Finally they were down to the last two presents from Lily and James. James got Harry a fake snitch, so he could be a seeker like his grandfather was. And Lily had gotten Jamie a lily locket with the inscription, 'To Jamie, Love always Mummy' and Jamie's Muggle picture in it.   
It was Halloween night.   
  
"Lily! IT'S HIM! GET HARRY AND JAMIE AND RUN!" James bellowed.  
  
"But I don't want to leave you!" Lily replied.  
  
"Go! I'll hold him off!" James screamed.  
  
Lily rushed up the stairs into the twins' room. They were in the same crib that made it easier. "Shh, now," Lily cooed. "Come on, were going for a ride."  
  
Suddenly Voldemort was in the room. "Stand aside you silly girl!"  
  
"No, not Harry, kill me instead," Lily pleaded. She had yet to get Jamie from underneath of the covers. Hopefully she'd stay quiet and at least one of her children would remain safe.  
  
"Stand aside," Voldemort growled again.  
  
Lily refused to move from her protection of the twins. "ADAVA KEDVRA!" Voldemort roared.  
  
Lily was face down on the carpet. He stepped over her to see Harry standing up in his crib; Jamie was underneath the covers trying to see through the bars at her mother.  
  
'What happened?' Harry asked Jamie.  
  
'I think that's Moldie-Voldie,' replied Jamie. 'Look, mummy's so scared she fell asleep.'  
  
"Moldie-Voldie" Harry said aloud to the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort, overcome by rage yelled, "ADAVA KEDVRA!"  
  
The green light bounced off of Harry's head, onto Jamie's arm, and back onto Voldemort where he became less than the meanest spirit.  
  
Harry had a cut on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt, and Jamie had one on her left arm, also shaped like a lightning bolt.  
  
'My head hurts!' Harry thought as he cried.  
  
'My arm hurts too!' Jamie replied sniffling. 'I'm going to go get Daddy. Mummy's asleep.'  
  
Jamie climbed out of the crib and down the hallway when suddenly the roof caved in. 'HARRY! HELP ME! I'M SCARED! I CAN'T MOVE!' Jamie thought as loudly as she could.  
  
'Jamie! I can't! This REALLY big man is taking me away! And Uncle Snuffles can't get me from him!' Harry thought back frantically.  
  
'Harry! Don't leave me!' Jamie cried.  
  
'I don't want to!' Harry's thought-voice was weak, then gone.  
  
Jamie curled up and went to sleep in the air pocket she was in. Suddenly a pair of hands picked her up. "Mummy!" she cried.  
  
The pair of hands did not belong to her mother, but a nice woman. "Shh, little one. Its all right."  
  
She looked at the locket Jamie was wearing. She opened it. "To Jamie," the nice woman said. "Jamie, what's your last name?"  
  
"P-p-p-pott-er g-g-g-go potty," she sobbed, the saying Sirius had taught her.  
  
"Its all right Jamie, its okay that you don't know your last name," said the nice woman misunderstanding. "We're going to take you to a nice home, filled with other children."  
  
"Mummy! Daddy!" Jamie cried.  
  
The nice woman gave her a sad look. "Your mummy and daddy would want you to go with us," she said soothingly.  
  
Jamie went to sleep in the nice woman's arms.  
Dumbledore had just come from number 4 Privet drive. There was only one baby Hagrid had brought to the Dursley's. Little Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived.' Dumbldore went up to his office, and took out the sheet that held the names of the children in Harry's year when it was their turn to go to Hogwarts.   
  
He took out his wand and erased Jamie Rose Potter from the list.  
  
He then wrote to Remus Lupin. Telling him that if he ever met Harry, not to tell him that he had a twin sister. That it was bad enough that he knew he had lost his parents to the Dark Lord. There was no need to tell him about another family member he might have had. No one but the Potters, Lupin, Black, the Dursley's and himself knew that there was another baby.   
Three years after that fateful Halloween, Dumbledore felt it was finally safe to put Jamie's memorial beside her parents. No one had ever found her body. Soon after the Muggles looked through the rubble, it somehow caught afire. It was probably some neighborhood boys playing with matches. The teeming masses have stopped coming to the Potters' graves. Dumbledore made a subtle change to Lily's marker. 'And with her memory, Jamie Rose Potter, loving daughter, died on October 31. She was 15 months old.'   
  
Dumbledore shed tears over the deceased family. He shed tears for Harry who would never remember his parents or sister. Dumbledore decided if the event ever arose that he needed to tell Harry he had a twin he would. But otherwise it was a secret he was intending to take to his grave. No one would ever need to know that there was 'The Girl Who Died.'  
AN: Yup, Mary-Sue... but it was in my opinion relatively sweet, and a possible explination to all of those Harry-has-a-twin fics out there. Flame me if you want... the fire is dying down underneith the cabinet where I keep Fudge and the Dursleys... ;) 


	2. We're Moving? YES!

Chapter 1  
  
We're moving? YES!  
  
When is the best time to write Disclaimers?  
  
Why 1:32 in the morning of course!  
  
Disclaimers: Sadly enough, I don't own Harry Potter. I would gladly buy HP, HG, and RW before the 7th book to keep them from dieing, but sadly I don't have money, and I don't think that J.K. is willing to sell…  
  
Warning Disclaimer: THIS IS ALL MINE! BWHAHAHAHA! THIS COMES FROM THE BRILLIANT MIND OF BREETANYA! ALL MUST PAY HOMAGE OR SUFFER MY RATH! You can pay homage by reviewing. *cough* *cough* *hint* *hint* Oh yes, SPOILERS! A whole lot of them! And when I say a whole lot of them I mean a whole lot of them. Basically a retelling of every book within one paragraph. How can I do this you wonder? Simple. I AM THE BRILLAINT BREETANYA! ALL MUST PAY HOMAGE OR SUFFER MY RATH!!!! BWHAHAHAHA! You all ready know how to pay homage… :}  
  
Jamie Lynn Storm had the feeling of being small and trapped in a small place. Suddenly a pair of hands picked her out of the rubble.  
  
"Mummy!" she heard herself cry. For some reason she was thinking the name 'Harry' over and over again.  
  
Suddenly she woke up. 'I wish those dreams would stop!' Jamie thought. 'And who is Harry? I don't know of any Harry's. Unless you count Harry Potter, but he's famous and I don't know him. Not to mention he's insane according to the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly.'  
  
Jamie fingered the lily locket around her neck. It was the only thing she had left of her biological mother's. The locket was always locked, but apparently the woman who found her had opened it to discover her name.  
  
An earthquake when she was one had killed her parents. But no one knew what her name was, if she had any relatives, or her birthday for that matter. So they gave her the birthday of October 31. The night she was found. On Christmas day she received the gift of a new mother and father. They made her Jamie Lynn Storm.  
  
She lived in an English town near the border until she was nine. Her father then got transferred to Salem, Mass.   
  
The summer before she turned 11, a letter from Salem's Academy of Witchcraft for Witches came by owl. It really freaked out her mother, her father, and her adopted little brother, but seemed oddly familiar to her.  
  
She was the youngest in her year, or grade as they called it in America. Her birthday, or as she liked to call it her Found-day, was the cut off point for the year. It was awfully odd to have someone just a day younger than her to be in the next year.  
  
She learned about Harry Potter and Voldemort in her new world, although everyone cringed to hear the word Voldemort. She didn't understand it. Secretly she's been calling him Moldie-Voldie.  
  
Unable to get anymore sleep, Jamie got up and got dressed. She pulled back her black uncontrollable hair with a few dark red, almost unnoticeable highlights, into a ponytail where it insisted on staying as bushy as it could while tied up. She then put on her dark red-almost black glasses that accented her vivid green eyes. She was average in size and weight for her age, and a great chaser on her team. At the end of the last season she had scored twice right before the snitch was caught. It was much like the World Series; only the Seeker didn't know they were behind by 160 points.  
  
She would have liked to go to the Quidditch World Series the year before but her parents didn't want her to go to England by herself, and she had few friends who could go. She never had many friends. In Muggle school, she had four friends in England, and only two in America. Then when she went to the Academy she had three. (The shrink in the Muggle school in America said it was due to her tragic loss at such a young age that caused her to be less social. He then forced her to become a cheerleader. She despised cheerleaders. She intently broke her leg to get out of it.) The one friend, who could go, had to go with her cousin and they ran out of rooms in the tent apparently.  
  
But then with the Dark Mark rising in the sky overhead, and her parents reading about it in her newspaper just confirmed their beliefs in keeping her with them.  
  
She walked down to breakfast, where she poured herself some cornflakes. "Morning freak," her 13-year-old brother Chris said pouring himself some cereal as well. He was a Muggle, but from what Jamie could see, desperately wanted to be a wizard.  
  
"Morning Bogart," Jamie replied.  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Something that changes appearance to scare who ever may be looking at it. They live in places like underneath your bed and in your wardrobe," Jamie clarified.  
  
"This is no fair!" he whined. "You have all those neat things to call me, but I don't know any neat things to call you!"  
  
"I gave you the Monster Book of Monsters," Jamie reminded him.  
  
"And it bit me. It's belted up with one of my old belts! I can't read that book!" he   
  
replied.  
  
"Stroke it's binding," she told him between mouthfuls of cornflakes.  
  
Her parents came in to the kitchen. Her dad sat down at the table. "Jamie, Chris," he said. "I got transferred back to England."  
  
"You mean we're moving?!" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes, we're moving," her mother confirmed.  
  
"YES!" Jamie cried. "I'll miss my friends, but American schools are so annoying!"  
  
"When are we moving?" Chris asked.  
  
"In about a month," his father said. "Jamie, now you'll be going to…"  
  
Just then an owl came soaring through the window, dropping a letter on Jamie's head. On it was the crest of Hogwarts. "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS? WHOO HOO!" Jamie screeched ripping open the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Miss Storm,  
  
Congratulations, you are accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft  
  
and Wizardry. Seeing as how you will be in fifth year, you will be able to  
  
try out for your house Quidditch team. You will be sorted into your house  
  
before the first years. The following is a list of materials you will need, and  
  
homework that is due.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minverna McGolangal  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Her father looked at the letter in shock. "I swear, I have no idea how they get information so fast!"  
  
"Its magic," Jamie replied cheerfully. "By the way Chris, I'm going to be needing that book back. Its on my list!"  
  
By mid-July they were settled into their new home. And she had her mother drive her to London to go to Diagon ally. She was refilling her potion supplies in the Apothecary when she over heard some people talking.  
  
"Yes, according to my children, Dumbledore says You-Know-Who is back! And regaining strength!" a woman was telling a frizzled old man.  
  
"No, it can't be!" the old man replied. "Harry Potter finished him off almost fourteen years ago!"  
  
Jamie spun around listening intently. "My children say that Dumbledore blames You-Know-Who for Cedric Diggory's death! Not that he died from the Triwizard Tournament," the woman insisted.  
  
"There are some people who say Harry Potter didn't get off with only a scratch. Those experts at St. Mungo's say that it could have addled his brains," the old man said quietly.  
  
"My children are Gryffindors, the same as Harry Potter. They say that he's a wonderful seeker, and brave. He saved the Philosopher's Stone from You-Know-Who in his first year! Then he did something else that Dumbledore refused to let out in his second year. But it resulted in another Gryffindor win of the House cup for the second time! And there were rumors that he could conjure up a Patronus in his THIRD YEAR! They say that it took Dumbledore five years to perform that! Then this year, well you've read about his accomplishments against that Hungarian Horntail Dragon! And he rescued two people from the lake! He also won the Triwizard Cup! Unfortunately it was by default, since poor Diggory had died," the woman said.  
  
Jamie had to step in. She wanted to since she heard about Potter meeting Voldemort for the second time and still living. "Are you saying that Harry Potter is still alive after meeting Voldemort a second time in his first year?" Jamie demanded.  
  
The woman and the old man both cringed and the old man said, "Don't say his name! Are you daft?"  
  
"Sorry, I just don't see the harm in his name. But tell me, is what you say true?" she insisted.  
  
"Yes, although my son said something about Harry performing the killing curse on Voldemort. And my daughter insisted that he shoved a broomstick down his throat," the woman replied. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was in America for the last six years," Jamie replied. "Well, thank you for clearing that up for me, my mother is waiting."  
  
She went out and went home with her mother. She was impressed that Potter managed to spread all of those wild rumors about him, but she had to agree with the old man. That scar must have addled his brains.  
  
That night Jamie had another one of her dreams. In the past year, she had had the oddest dreams, once during dinner, she fell asleep and imagined a horrible scene, where this Snake-man came out of a cauldron and was torturing a boy. The Snake-Man and the boy then dueled. The Snake-man was taunting the boy but she couldn't hear what was he was saying. Ghosts came out of his wand. The boy broke away and took a dead boy with him. She woke with the scar on her arm burning as if the fires in Hades were burning it, and aching as if a horse was continually stomping on it.   
  
This dream had the Snake-man in it as well. She realized that it had to be Voldemort. She rationalized while in her dreaming state that overhearing that Voldemort was back must have made this nightmare. In the room with him was a man, who resembled a rat; she dubbed him Rat-Boy, and a pale man that rather resembled a ferret. She decided to call him Ferret Senior, because plain ferret didn't sound quite right. They were in a 'low lit' room. And Voldemort was sitting on a large chair.  
  
He was laughing as Rat-Boy, and Ferret Senior were torturing a Chinese family. "So Changs, are you willing to join us yet?" Voldemort sneered. (AN: Is Cho pureblood? *coughs* we don't like her very much… Sorry to all the Cho fans.)  
  
The father spat, "We'll NEVER follow you!"  
  
"Very well," Moldie-Voldie stated as causally as if they decided to have hamburgers for supper. "Then you'll die." He pointed his wand at the father and said. "ADAVA KEDVRA!" The man slumped over dead.  
  
"Well Mrs. Chang, your turn," Voldemort stated as if they were on a game show. "This is the game show of life, and you've just won first prize."  
  
"Let Cho, go! We'll never go with you, just kill me and let Cho go!" Mrs. Chang sobbed.  
  
"As you ask, ADAVA KEDVRA!" Voldemort sneered. Rat-Boy and Ferret Senior laughed as Voldemort did. Clearly they were perverse people who enjoyed seeing others suffer. 'Well DUH!' Jamie thought to herself. 'They're Deatheaters!'  
  
"Little Cho, the prefect. A seeker, I hear from Wormtail. Did you know that Harry Potter was infatuated with you?" Voldemort probed. "Of course that was in his third year, I don't know if he still is. He's probably not. And it is his fault that your boyfriend died you know. If only he had gotten the cup by himself… So Miss Chang. Are you with us? Or dead?"  
  
"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Cho yelled at Moldie-Voldie.  
  
"I won't, but I hear its very nice, thank you. Good bye Miss Chang, ADAVA KEDVRA!" Voldemort killed the last Chang, and said, "Well that was quite amusing. I haven't done that in a while. But lets call it a night. I have plans I need to work on."  
  
Jamie woke up in a cold sweat with the scar on her arm burning and aching as any other time she had a dream. She realized she had screamed when her family rushed in to see what was the matter. "Just a nightmare," she said as calmly as she could, trying to ignore the pain in her scar.   
  
AN: Lets see, I was orginally writing this with Zenya, it was her first fic and she came up with the orginal idea and I helped her develop it. I wrote the prologue and first chapter, she wrote the second chapter and stopped. I can rewrite the second chapter if you still want me to continue writing it. Its not all that important, just a filler for the rest of the summer.  
  
REVIEW! or Flame. I would prefer one over the other but all well. I'm not telling you which one I'd prefer! SO YOU'LL HAVE TO GUESS!   
  
Oh yes, a bonus... we were writing the dream together and ZENYA kept changing the words on me... So I decided to write Bloopers... *grins evilly* entertainment purposes only! THESE ARE NOT PART OF THE STORY!  
  
Jamie couldn't figure out if the room she was in was dark, dim, or low lit.  
  
Zenya and Breetanya pop out of nowhere and Zenya says, "At first I thought it was dark, then I decided it was dim, then I thought I heard Breetanya say it was 'dark-dim' But that didn't make any sense! Then I realized that it was Low lit! Go with low lit!"  
  
Breetanya takes out a wand, transfigures a pencil into a frying pan, and knocks Zenya out with it. She then whistles innocently.  
  
Voldemort was sitting in a high chair. Jamie started to giggle at the thought of Voldemort in a high chair.  
  
Breetanya and Zenya pop up again. Breetanya yells, "A HIGH CHAIR? WHY DID YOU SAY HIGH CHAIR? DO YOU WANT VOLDEMORT TO LOOK LIKE THIS WHEN HE'S TORTURING PEOPLE?!" She takes out her wand and turns Moldie-Voldie into an ickle baby in a highchair with a bib that says 'Bad to the bone.'  
  
"NO!" Zenya yells suppressing her giggles.  
  
Breetanya growls, takes out her frying pan and knocks Zenya out again. Zenya wakes up a few minutes later and said, "I MEANT THAT THE CHAIR WAS GEOGRAPHICALLY HIGH!"  
  
"Then why didn't you just say large chair or raised chair?" Jamie pointed out as Breetanya knocks Zenya out again.   
  
Okay, now you can review, flame, or whatever! ^_^ 


End file.
